Forbidden
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Rachel and azimo become friends, the others aren't happy about it one bit. but is it more then friendship
1. Chapter 1summer before insanty

Summer 2011

If you told Rachel or Azimio even four weeks ago, they would become even slightest of friends, each of them probably would look at you like you were stupid and azimio would have thrown a cherry slushy into your face. But one faithful day, when karosky and any other glee members weren't anywhere around, they began talking in a local coffee shop. They shared a love for plain donuts, gummy candy, ice sculptures, and small creatures. After that day, they spent least three days a week with each other. Azimio was tired following Karosky's huge shadow and even hugger ego. Rachel was tired of being around Quinn. After Quinn's parents divorced, her father came out being gay. Quinn was upset but when she was face with a choice of staying in Lima for her senior year or move to Rhode Island with her mother. she choice to stay with her father, but she wanted to move with her mother more than anything, but she was also just getting her population status in Lima high school. She was okay with him just going on dates, but she found out that he was getting a civil union with Henry Berry, she almost went insane. Rachel didn't take the news that well either but after other father Stewart Berry died suddenly in a plane crash going to London, she wanted nothing but her living father to be happy, and if Mark Fabray made him that way.

Rachel had quite difficulty avoiding Quinn, so she also met Azmio somewhere else. So the week before school started again is when Rachel and Azmio decieded to have their cheesy scary movie sleepover. Rachel told her father that she was spending the night at Tina's. even though Tina was still in Korea until the next day doing a study abroad program, but what her dad didn't know wouldn't hurt him. she was also happy that Quinn was out at cherrios practice when she left. Azmio didn't have an issue with Karosky, he told him that he couldn't mess with a glee loser's house because he had plans tonight. When asked what they were, he responded with 'might get lucky', the only line that would work on Karosky to get him off his back. So there they sat on Saturday night watching their scary movies. Then Rachel looked over at Azimo and asked

'Az?'

'What Ra?'

'Are you going go back to slushing me?'

'well..'

'you are' Rachel almost yelled

'no no but I can't stop Karosky though'

'well I didn't expect you too'

The next morning, Rachel left after breakfast, azmio's grandmother made a big breakfast, even asked in a joking matter, when they were getting married, because they spend so much time together, and call each other every night. Once Rachel returned home, she wasn't expecting to be met by Quinn and Finn on her front porch. It annoyed Rachel to no end that she lost Finn to Quinn then Quinn became her step-sister, so she saw Quinn all the time and Quinn had taken full advantage of that, to flaunt that she had what Rachel didn't have, in all sense of the phrase.

'hey sis, where were you last night?' Quinn said

'even though its none of your business I was with tina' Rachel said

'really because I thought tina was in korea' finn said

'she is, who were you with' Quinn asked

'its none of your concern, now if you don't mind, I'm going upstairs' Rachel said

But before she could get past Quinn and finn, her phone went off, before she could answer it, Quinn grabbed it and answered it. She quickly hung up the phone and handed it back to Rachel.

'thank you' Rachel said

She then ran up the stairs and slammed the door.

'I need to call puck'

'why?'

'azimio was on the other end'

Few days, School had started. Quinn had already left early. Since she was in cheerios, and was the captain, Mrs. Sylvester expected her at ridiculous times to show up. Rachel wasn't a fan of hers but she loved her for that. When Rachel left the house, she was sent a text

Meet me at the track, cheerios are in the gym-az

Rachel just smiled. It took her ten mintues to get to school. She was too busy singing and forgot to make a left turn a few mintues back, so she had to make a detour another way. As she pulled up to the parking lot, She parked her car next to Santana's red mustang. She got out and walked to the track, which wasn't that far of a walk. She saw Azimio waiting for her. She actually ran to hug him.

'hey lil mama, what up?'

'nothing much just happy to see you' Rachel then hugged him. he returned the hug back, and literally picked her up. 'so what did you want?'

'well I thought you would want this for your first day' Azimio pulled out a small bag.

Rachel took it then opened it to find, 2 plain donuts, a bag of Swedish fish, and a small stuffed star. She figured that It was probly made by his grandmother.

'thanks so much az'

'thought you'd enjoy it'

As they hugged again, neither of them saw Quinn,Sam,Mike,Puck, and Mercedes watching them from across the way.

**an: this is the start of my 2nd glee fanfiction. i wanted to do an unlikely pairing. something about having tension between glee club members seemed like a challenge. so now i'm off to go make lunch and study for my math test tonight. updates will happen again soon for both this and my gossip girl fanficiton. gossip girl will get done first since i already started writing it. but expect new chapters for both by Sunday**


	2. Chapter 2  1st day of school part 1

Azimio then went his way to find Karosky and Rachel went hers to the choir room. She had created a habit of going to the choir room, after writing songs for last year's Regional's. She would sit at the piano and plays of cause like most of those days; she was bothered by a certain Mr. Noah Puckerman.

'How's my American Jewish princess'

She rolled her eyes then turned to look at him.

'what do you want puckerman?'

'well, I just wanted to see how you are?'

'I'm fine'

'Anything else? Got a boyfriend?'

'my love life in none of your business Puckerman'

She then got up and left, leaving puck confused. She wasn't left alone for long; she soon was stopped by Santana. Rachel didn't mind Santana every since Quinn moved in, Santana always told her that she'd kick Quinn's ass. Now she was considering it. But what came out of Santana's mouth, made Rachel just want to run away and hid but she had nowhere to hid. So she just suffered through it

'So Berry, a rumor has been going around that you and some certain African football player, are really close now'

'I don't know where you heard those rumors from but that is absolutely ridiculous, I would go where near Azimio'

Rachel heard his name slip out, and then she soon found herself cursing inside for it.

'Azimio?' Santana asked with an almost confused 'I never said a name. What's going on?'

'You know what nothing is' Rachel said shaking her head 'I have to go, I'm going be late for english'

Rachel then walked off. Santana couldn't keep her eyes off of Rachel as she walked off, she notice that Rachel took her phone out and was texting someone. Soon after Karosky, Azimio came around the corner with a few other football players. Santana focused on Azimio, who was still holding his slushy then she saw his phone going off, he quickly grabbed it out of his pocket and replied before Karosky was even aware what was going on. Santana then heard Azimio say something Karosky.

'hey man, I have to go meet up someone'

'who?'

'no one of importance'

Azimio then left, turning down the same hallway, Rachel walked down moments before. Santana decided to go snooping, so she turned the corner, to find Rachel and Azimio only steps away looking at each other. She quickly reversed her steps and stood there as she heard them talk.

'I just feel like we should tell them'

'why?'

'quinn, Santana and Puck all keep asking me questions'

'not yet'

'but'

'just not yet, okay'

Santana looked around the corner, to see Azimio and Rachel hugging. As they let go, Santana quickly turned around and went off to her Spanish class, even though she didn't know why she was even in the class. Rachel went to her history class, leaving Azimio standing there alone. He stood there thinking about Rachel, and how he wanted more than anything to be more than just friends.

**An: okay so here's the 2nd chapter. I know the chapters haven't been that long so far but when more plot is put out there they will get longer. i promise you that. i have some plan but if you know a way for Karosky to find out about rachel and azimio's friendship, please send me a personal message. Review. **


	3. Chapter 3 1st day part 2

**An- thanks for the all the great reviews. For the one bad review my spelling, grammar and story structure seem just fine in everyone else's eyes. So maybe before saying that it's hard to read, you should learn how to read. Also you think my grammar and spelling is bad, you obviously haven't read a lot of fanfiction, because I have seen people spelling character names wrong and simple words such as that, much, even and.**

It was now lunch time at McKinley. Rachel found herself positioned between Kurt and Tina, at the glee lunch table, her knees shaking. She was nervous. Nervous for the first day of Glee, being perfect but most of all nervous that her fellow glee members would find out about her recent friendship with Azimio, a football player, who was known for thrown slushies at her. She wasn't ashamed of her friendship with him, in fact he was the best friend she ever had. She could call him at 4 a.m. and he would answer her. He was there for her when Quinn joined her family. Yes the glee members knew about Rachel and Quinn becoming sisters but didn't know how bad it had been. She kept thinking about everything until she was, taken out of her trance by Kurt whispering to her.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah' Rachel said shaking her head to focus

'Has living with Quinn got any better?'

'Not really' Rachel responded as she was focusing on the football table. She could see Karosky sitting with the football team, but realized that Azimio was nowhere to be found. 'hey Kurt, I have to go take care of something, we'll talk later?'

'Umm sure' Kurt said confused.

Rachel then left the table without telling anyone else. Kurt then decided to ask the rest of the table about her stranger behavior.

'Hey guys, has Rachel seem kind of, skittish lately' kurt asked

'Last week, Quinn picked up Rachel's phone and Azimio was on the other end' finn said

'I also saw her this morning with him' Quinn said. 'Puck, Mercedes, Sam and Mike, all did'

They shook their heads in agreement.

' I asked her about a rumor going around, and she let azimio's name slip' Santana said.

Rachel was now down by the art rooms, she finally found azimio in the ceremics studio, working on a project. Azimio didn't tell many people that he not only took many art classes but he was actually good at what he did. So when he told Rachel about it during one of their many get togethers, she was touched that he opened up on something that made him different from all the other football players. She entered the studio and sat next to him. she then asked him.

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah'

'You're lying'

'No'

'Az' Rachel said, as she brushed her fingers on his arm 'you are lying'

'Fine, I just hate that i can't tell the world, how I feel'

'What you mean'

As the conversation was going on Sam and Mike were walking past the room. They saw Rachel and Azimio sitting next to each other. They decided that it was none of their business and just left without a word.

'You umm won't get mad right?'

'only if you give me a reason too'

'I was sort of wondering if we can change her sleepover for tonight' Azimio quickly asked. He wanted to actually ask her out but he chickened out about it.

'I'd love that' Rachel said, she moved a little closer then said 'so what you working on'

'making a table set for grams'

'it looks good so far'

The lunch bell than rang, Rachel kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door leaving him there to clean up. She wasn't left alone for long, when she got halfway down the hallway, she was stopped by Santana again.

'Berry, you know I have your back and wouldn't say anything to anyone'

'yeah right'

'come on berry, I see how you and azimio are around each other, are you dating or not?'

'we aren't dating, we just got very close this summer'

'how close' Santana asking winking

'not that close, we hung out least three days a week. I sleep over once a week. We do the cliché thing of watching scary movies.'

'oh, why are you hiding a friendship'

'because we aren't supposed to be friends'

'who said'

'everyone'

Rachel looked down when she said that. If it wasn't like clockwork, Azimio and Karosky walked down the hallway. Santana never notice it before, but she could see Azimio focus in on Rachel. Rachel returned that same focus to him. it was quickly broken, when Quinn came walking by and slapped Rachel across the face.

'what the hell was that for?'

'you lied to me'

'no I didn't '

'you have been trying to get with finn'

Rachel, Santana, even the football team stood there in shock as Quinn grabbed Rachel's hair as she threw her into a locker. Rachel slowly got up.

'I haven't been trying to take finn from you. I don't want him' Rachel screamed

But before she could completely get up Quinn kicked her in the stomach, managing to push her least twenty feet into a wall. Coach Bieste and Mr. Shuester quickly came running after they heard a big boom. Coach Bieste took Quinn off, while Mr. Shuester went to check on Rachel.

'mr shue' Santana began 'I don't think it's the best idea to send her home'

'why?' mr shuester asked. Apparently he didn't know that Quinn and Rachel were now sisters.

'you didn't know they are sisters now' Santana looked at her confused teacher 'their dad's got married a few months ago. Don't you get records or something'

'wasn't in them'

'oh'

Santana looked away from her teacher to find Azimio, still with the football team, but wanting to help. As the football team went to class. Santana received a text from Azimio

Take her to my house.

She quickly responded back

Are you sure?

He responded with

I don't care what people are going think anymore, she's the only person who matters to me in my life.

As she read that last message, She smiled. She had never seen such love from anyone let alone a football player. She then helped Rachel up, they got Rachel's stuff from her locker before going to her house and picking out a few outfits. When they were in Rachel's room, Santana brought up something.

'you know I have your back right'

'yeah, now I do, thanks by the way'

'so when does your dad and Quinn get back from hawaii'

'Saturday, but I'm guessing they'll now be back tomorrow after what just happened'

'oh, I'm taking you to azimio's'

'why?'

'because he asked me to'

'oh'

'oh what?'

'I thought you would be mad at me for being friends with him'

'ussually I would but for some reason I'm not'

'does it have anything to do with it pissing off Quinn?'

'yeah a little bit'

Hours have passed since Santana dropped off Rachel at Azimio's house. Rachel helped his grammy make dinner since he hadn't came home yet. Rachel totally forgot about glee club until she was sent a text from both puck and tina

'hey jewish princesses, where are you? You missed Glee

Rach what happened to you. Santana said something about a fight.

She didn't reply to either text message. Her phone buzzed again with a text message from Azimio

Hey I have to take care of something be home soon

She smiled as she replied with an okay.

Forty-five minutes passed when Azimio finally came home. He had a bag of gummy bears in one hand and daises in the other. Rachel smiled then got up and hugged him. he then set them down, and grabbed her wrists. She felt a jolt of energy go up her arms.

'I want you to be mine'

'you want what?'

'I want you to be my girlfriend'

'Your your what?'

**AN: i know its a lot of dialogue this chapter but i promise it won't always be like that. quinn's action may seem out there but it's put there to understand excatly how bad the relationship between those two are. Santana hates Quinn. Brittney and Artie will appear soon. **


	4. Chapter 4in between

**An: For those who are wondering why these chapters are coming out faster than my last glee fanfiction, is for a few reasons; 1. I know what my main story line is, and major plot points 2. I wanted to complete this story before I start my summer term in about 2-3 weeks (I can't remember what day exactly) and I'm taking a government class and a literature class. So I have to focus on my studies for the next 2 months. **

'my girlfriend'

Rachel stood there for a second, before she did something un-rachel like, she leaned forward on her toes and kissed him 'I would love to' she whispered before he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in tighter. They began making out before slipping on to the couch.

They woke up the next morning holding each other laying on the couch, with a blanket over them. Rachel slowly got up to get ready realizing that the blanket wasn't even in the family room the night before, and must have been put on them by his grandmother. Who Rachel was sure would give Azimio, her engagement ring, in half a heart beat, if it meant Rachel would be his wife. Rachel called Santana for a ride, she came fifteen minutes later. Rachel kissed Azimio goodbye. Rachel came out of Azimio's home practically skipping with a smile ,like the Cheshire cat, across her face. This didn't go unnoticed by Santana, but she wanted to wait before she asked any questions. So they drove to school, not in silence but no conversation, just singing 'wannabe' by the spice girls and 'can't be tamed' by Miley Cyrus. Once they reached the school, they went off their separate ways. Rachel was grabbed by someone, before getting pulled into an empty room. She didn't realize who it was until he turned it around, to find Azimio staring in her eyes, handing her a grape slushie.

'why are you giving me this?'

'because you are my girl and I would like to shower you with gifts, is that okay'

'that's fine. But wouldn't Karosky notice you don't have one to throw on me'

'quinn is my target today, and I got an extra'

Azimio then went into to kiss Rachel. What neither of them notices was Artie and Brittney, outside the door watching what was going on. Artie and Brittney went off to find someone, anyone in glee.

Later that day, Rachel could feel the eyes on her during glee. Mr. Shuester was finishing up auditions, apparently getting second place in nationals, helped the clubs popularity. Before they finished the last 7 auditions, he asked if any of the current members could sing something to show how it is done. Rachel quickly raised her hand, once she was recognized. She got up and began to sing 'keeps getting better'-Christina Aguliera. After she was done, the room applauded and she sat back down. Rachel sat through the auditions, somewhere better than others but all had potential talent.

After school, she skipped going out for coffee with Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine and instead just decided to go home. She knew she had to face Quinn, but honestly she was so happy, she couldn't care about what Quinn threw at her. She wasn't expecting her step-father Mark Fabray, at the kitchen table lecturing Quinn. Rachel snuck up to her room, finished her homework, then eventually falling asleep. She wasn't asleep for long before getting a pillow smacked over her head. When Rachel got up, she realize it was Quinn, who had done it.

'what the hell?'

'you got me in trouble for a month'

'no I didn't

'I hit you once for trying to get my boyfriend and you have lied about where you have been for three months!'

'1. I haven't tried to get your boyfriend for a while now. hasn't been a lie if I haven't told anyone in the first place. Now if you don't mind, I have to take a bath before I go to sleep'

Rachel managed to pushed Quinn out the door. She then closed and locked her door. Before she got in the tub, she got a text for Azimio

Hey babe, what you doing?

About to bathe-Berry

Oh, mind if I join u?

Not enough room, sorry :( -Berry

That's fine, I guess. Want to meet at the track again during lunch tomorrow

Umm sure, am I allowed to know why-berry

No don't worry It isn't bad

Okay, talk to you in a little bit.

Rachel stuck to her word, and visited him the next day at the track. Azimio and her sat togather on the bleachers, ate lunch, kissed, talked and kissed some more, this became habit for the next month. Both were shocked they were able to keep their relationship a secret for so long. soon that luck was about to run out. Rachel had become more of a risk taker since last year, so she grabbed Azimio, when Karosky was staring at the vending machine, and pulled him into an empty classroom. Even though sex has happened yet for the couple. the sexual tension was to hard to hold back and the two began to kiss, make out, rub their hands all over the other's body. everything stopped when a voice said in a stern voice 'What the hell!'


	5. Chapter 5start of the fight

**An: I realized I spelled Karofsky name wrong. Apologies when it comes to that. Sorry for not updating faster. Had exams last week.**

'What the hell'

Azimio and Rachel were stopped in their motions, her hands on his pant's belt buckle, and his hands on the verge of ripping off her button down blouse. They quickly undid their positions and tried to leave. Finn punched Azimio in the face, before they could get five feet towards the door. Well that's who he was aiming for anyways, instead he punched Rachel, again in the nose, causing her to fall to the ground. Watching his girl get punch made it personal for Azimio, so he began to fight back. After what seemed like eternity, a crowd slowly gathered. Karofsky then showed up out of nowhere, and started to help Azimio fight Finn. When given the time to breathe, Finn said to the two boys well more like asked

'Why are you hitting me Karofsky? I found Azimio and Rachel together.'

The tall boxed football player put his fist down, and stepped back. He looked at Finn, then Rachel, who moments earlier was forcefully thrown into a bookshelf, then finally to Azimio the guy who was supposedly his best friend that told him everything.

'Is it true man?'

Azimio looked at his best friend, forgetting practically the whole school had come to watch what was happening. He knew he had to tell him, well eventually, he didn't expect it to be so soon like this. Well he had been seeing her since July, so it's not exactly too soon, least in most people's mindset it wasn't.

"yeah"

"why?"

"because I can"

"well that's a pathetic reason"

"it is not pathetic" Azimio said back while his tone became more defensive with ever breath.

"so are you doing this, so you can humiliate her in the end?" Karofsky asked, then quickly responded with a sarcastic tone before Azimio could give an answer "awesome plan dude, I don't give you enough credit"

'I would never do that to her' Azimio said. He then looks at Rachel, who was still on the ground. 'I would never do that too you'

'I know' Rachel responded.

Soon after Brittney and Santana made their through the crowd and walked into the room, to protect Rachel. The two girls looked at who was fighting. The first comment came from Brittney, which amazed practically everyone.

'seriously Finn, you are pissed at Azimio for dating Rachel? They have been seeing each other since July' Brittney said

'how do you know about that' Rachel said

'I went passed a class room one day and overheard you say 'this has been going on since July, it's October, maybe we should tell them''

'Nice to know you ease drop."

Santana helped Rachel up and quickly got her out of the room and aimed her right towards the bathroom. What came out of Azimio's mouth next, silenced what seemed to be the whole school.

'you wouldn't understand because I'm in love with her' Azimio points at Rachel. 'I'm in love with her'

Rachel steps away from Santana as Azimio spills his heart out.

'I'm in love with you Rachel' Azimio said as they are mere inches away.

'I love you too' Rachel said while smiling.

Azimio started to bend down to kiss Rachel, when an arm swooped down and punched Azimio in the face.


	6. Chapter 6 leaving

**AN: sorry for the wait. Last week, I had finals which by the way I ended the term with a 3.0. Which was been my best college term. **

Rachel looked back at the man, who had punched Azimio across the face, to realize that it was Puck. She didn't understand what his issue was why he felt like he was her savior and needed to protect her.

"NOAH!" Rachel yelled. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were just forced into this" puck said

"Wow" Brittney said "they have been seeing each other since July. Where do you think she was all this summer?"

"She said she was with Tina" puck said

Everyone turned and stared at Tina.

"Leave me out of this. I saw her once" Tina said, as she left the area.

Rachel then turned back to Puck, stared at him. bent over azimio and kissed him, that actually received a few hoots and hollers but what gave a few out roars and Santana's respect was officially earned was when Rachel bitch-slapped Puck then left. Brittney ran out after her. She didn't know much but she knew she hated seeing people sad. It took a bit of time, but she found Rachel, sitting in the choir room. She was certain that Rachel wasn't there even ten minutes before. Britney sat next to her, and said something that made Rachel look at her in shock.

"no one chooses who they love. And you love Azimio, I can tell"

Rachel turned her head to look at the blonde girl.

"how?"

"you look at him in a different way then you ever did Finn or Jesse"

Rachel just looked at Brittney.

"so you aren't mad"

"why should I be? It's not affecting me, now if he broke your heart, I'd be pissed"

"you know what Britt"

"What?"

"you aren't as dumb as people think"

Brittney giggled then stood up and grabbed Rachel's hand and led her out of the choir room. They didn't get far until Quinn punched Rachel across the face. Brittney tried to defend Rachel, but Quinn would have none of it, as she pushed the other blonde aside.

"you having been seeing Azimio all this time?"

"good to see you can comprehend that"

Quinn then stomped off. Rachel knew she hear about it when she got home but she was more worried about glee club and if they would try to kick her out again, for the hundredth time. She didn't understand why they kept trying to get rid of her. She was their strongest voice. Well she decided to suck it up, and walk back into the choir room. When she walked in, she was greeted by eyes from around the room, that could have burn holes in her, if they tried. She was relived that the only seat left was next to Santana. Santana and Brittney were the only ones, who were not mad at Rachel. Mr. Shue quickly walked in, trying to start the lesson but was quickly interputed by Quinn.

"mr shue, I don't believe Rachel belongs here. She clearly betrayed the club"

Finn, Mercedes, Lauren, Tina, Kurt, and mike all agreed with her in some way. Brittney, Santana, Artie and Sam didn't understand what Rachel did wrong. Artie was the first one to speak up. He had the most logic of the group and had notice a few changes.

"Well I may not be 100% for this relationship but she has been less tense and he hasn't slushied anyone this year"

"and she's happy" Brittney said 'what's wrong with that?"

"everything is wrong with that. Rachel is supposed to be alone and miserable. When she's not in love, Glee is all she has. And we need to win again this year"

Rachel got fed up and stood up

"you know what Quinn, get over yourself. I can't help who I fall in love with. So if none of you can accept that I can be completely happy with my life' Rachel said 'you know what I quit'

Rachel then walked out. Everyone turned and looked at Quinn. Most were mad at Rachel but didn't expect her to leave the group again.


	7. Chapter 7getting Rachel Berry back pt1

It was two weeks before anyone in Glee Club, got the nerve to try to talk Rachel into coming back. Everyone regretted telling her what she did was wrong, even Quinn, Who, surprisingly, was beginning to miss her step-sister. Quinn never brought it up to any of the other Glee members but Rachel moved out a week and half ago. Friday, at glee practice, after watching Rachel laughing with Azimio and Karosky, Quinn had a break down. Mr. Shue started practice just like he normally did discussing, whatever the weekly theme was. Quinn was unaware of what was going on when she broke down and started crying. Brittney was the first to realize this and tried comforting her.

'Quinine? Are you okay?' Brittney asked sadly

'I don't know, Britt. I miss her' Quinn said back.

'Miss who?' Tina asked

'Rachel, I miss Rachel okay. She may be completely annoying but I miss her' Quinn said

'Doesn't she live with you?' Sam asked slightly confused.

'She has been living with Azimio for almost two weeks, her dad hasn't even noticed' Quinn said.

Santana looked around at the group. She knew none of them, would try away to get Rachel to come back to glee, so she felt like she would try. She got halfway out the door, when Mr. Shue asked

'Where are you going?'

'To go find Rachel'

Santana then left.

Meanwhile, at Azimio's, Rachel was currently yelling at the television screen, while watching a football game along with Azimio, Karosky and four other football players. After the team, found out that she actually understood football, not any help from Finn, what's so ever, and Azimio slipping in how flexible, she was whenever they made out. She quickly became loved by most of the players on the team. She never did find out about him mentioning the flexibility thing.

'Oh, that was a shit ass call' Rachel yelled at the screen.

The door bell rang, lucky; Azimio's grandmother was in the front room, doing something, most likely knitting, when it went off. She then walked into the room

'Rachel dear, there is a Hispanic girl, who says she needs to talk to you'

'Thanks gram' Rachel got up. She kissed Azimio. All the other boys made whipped sounds. 'I'm guessing it's Santana, I'll go talk to her to see what she wants'

Rachel quickly left the family room, and went to the front foyer, to find Santana pacing back in forth. When she caught eye of Rachel, she went up to her and hugged her, to the point she was gasping for air.

'San...san...can't breathe' Rachel breathlessy got out 'why are you here'

'Trying to figure out why you gave up on glee' Santana said

'I didn't give up on glee. You guys gave up on me' Rachel

'There is more to it and you know it' Santana said 'why are you hiding, especially from your dad?'

'You know me and my only alive dead left were never close. Yeah, sure I was his daughter but he's always so quite. 'Rachel said practically lying through her teeth

'Berry, I know you are lying' Santana said back 'what is the real reason?'

'I was afraid that if I tried getting closer to my dad. He'd abandon me too' Rachel said about to cry. 'Then I couldn't handle anymore shit with Quinn'

'You know, you aren't the reason for your mom choosing Quinn's baby over her own flesh' Santana said. 'Wait, I'm still fuzzy on how Quinn and you even became step sisters?'

'My dad, you know short Jewish one, he was coming home from a business trip in London. When the plane hit a huge storm, flying over the Atlantic, the plane crashed into the ocean, there was no survivors. I never got to say goodbye to him' Rachel said

'Oh, well we can't stop something like that but I do know Quinn misses you, and just humor her and the rest of us. And come to glee on Monday'

'I can do that; I need a break from sports and all these men'

'Wait how many people are here?'

'Azimio, karosky, Scott, Ty, Cory and Gino. There watching some football game. I have watched way to many games with them, because I swear worse now than they do'

Santana just stood there smiling. Thinking what puck would think, if he knew Rachel Berry, was cracked and swore now. Rachel rolled her eyes when she made the connection.

'Fine you can tell puck, I will go to glee'

Rachel made due on her promise, she arrived that following Monday at Glee practice. Surprisingly it was Karosky, who suggest she go back. She was certain it was so she could give him updates on Kurt or Sam. She wasn't quite sure, who, the in the closet gay, like this week. The only reason, she knew was because she caught him looking at gay porn, when Azimio wasn't in the room. Rachel entered the room nervously. Before she could even say a word, Puck, Brittney and Kurt, All came running towards her to hug her. She quickly ducked down to try to get out of the way but puck managed to grab her sides and pick her up off the ground.

'I'm so so proud' puck said leaving most the room confused

'Well I'm guessing, Santana told you' Rachel said puck moved her up and down for confirmation.

'Not that I totally enjoy this view. We can totally see up Rachel's skirt' Sam said 'nice thong by the way'

Puck quickly put her down, noticing that Rachel was blushing of embracement. Quinn came up to her step-sister and began to apologize

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blame you for my dad's choices and also for Finn's insecurities'

'Thanks. I hope you understand that even though I thought Finn, was the guy, he's not the guy for me. And as strange as is it. The biggest tragedy in my life, help me discover, who I wish that'd be. I know I'm crazy for dating someone, who tortured me for three years of high school, but love knows no boundaries. And as for your dad, you were upset because you grew up knowing one way; all to find out it was a lie. Just do me a favor remember that you can always call or Skype your mother. My mother never wanted me, and my other dad died in a plane crash, I never got a funeral, because his body will never be recovered' Rachel said begging to cry, when she brought up her dad.

Quinn looked at her sister. She knew that her other dad had died but no one ever had mentioned why. Quinn quickly wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and held her.

'I'm so sorry'

.**An: I know Quinn seemed out of character, but I was using the ****you don't what you got until its gone ****theory**


	8. Chapter 8 getting rachel berry back pt2

'why?' Rachel asked

'Because I was a complete and utter bitch to you' Quinn said 'promise you'll come home'63

'I'll come home' Rachel said 'do you think my daddy and your daddy, would let us get a puppy'

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at her stepsister's question while she hugged her.

By the end of the week, Rachel moved back home. Azimio's grandmother had been very understanding of her reasons for returning home. Azimio took it the wrong way and took it as she was breaking up with him. This left him in a runt, that didn't go unnoticed by Karosky.

'man, what the hell is wrong with you?' Karosky asked

'I think Rachel broke up with me' Azimio stated.

Karosky walked off not knowing how to answer his best friend. He searched the hallway for Rachel. After a few minutes, he finally found her talking to Santana about something. Those two have become bff's somehow. He wasn't sure how or if he wanted to know.

'can I borrow Berry for a second' Karosky asked looking at Santana

'fine, but give her back as a virgin' Santana said.

Rachel turned Red of embarrassment because Santana had yelled in the hallway and also because she never told Santana that she already lost in back in August. Karosky pulled her into an empty class room.

'what, Kar?' Rachel asked slightly pissed

'why did you break out with Azimio?'

'break up? What do you mean break up?'

'he said you broke up with him'

'no I just moved back home. Tell your best friend, that I love him but he's an idiot and to stay home tonight.'

Later that night, Rachel was standing patiently at Azimio's front door, wearing nothing but an overcoat visible to the world. She was aware that her boyfriend was the only one home because his grandma's car was out of the driveway. She remembers seeing it be the red hat ladies weekend in Los Vegas. She was expecting the reaction, she got when Azimio answered the door, after she rang the door bell. He pulled her in and began kissing her. She quickly pushed him back into the house. She quickly shut and lock the door and slowly opened her Coat to reveal all she was wearing was a purple silk bra, a very short skirt and no panties underneath. He quickly went over to her, gripping her ass to pull her closer to him as he sealed his lips over hers. After a heavy make out session, She felt herself get lifted over him. She woke up the next morning, thinking what happened last night was a memory. She realize it wasn't when she looked over, well down at Azimio because she fell asleep on top of him. She quickly realized that she forgot clothes in her car and got up and called Quinn to grab something for her to wear.

'quinn, pick up' Rachel talking to the phone

'rachel is like 9 am, where the hell are you?' Quinn asked whispering in her phone

'wait, oh shit. Azimio get up its 9 am' Rachel said hitting her naked boyfriend with a pillow. 'can you do me a favor, can you come over to Azimio's and bring me some clothes, and possibly underwear'

'did you guys have sex last night?' Quinn asked

'yes okay, and I forgot my clothes at home when I was thinking of the whole sexual plan' Rachel said

Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

'hey don't laugh' Rachel said

'fine, I'll have Santana bring clothes to you, she has study now anyways'

Sure enough, 10 mintues later, Santana was ringing the doorbell, Rachel wearing a blanket around pulled her in.

'damm Rach, this place reeks of sex' Santana said 'I'm so proud'

She enveloped the small brunette in a small hug, and then gave her the bag of clothes. Rachel grabbed the grey sweets and a tight red shirt. Santana began walking around, as Rachel got dressed.

'so where did you have sex?'

'Santana?'

'what it was your first time and I'm curious?'

'first off, not my first time and the couch, chair, shower, that be twice, the kitchen counter, the trampoline outside, the dining room table, another chair'

'wow aren't you a little nypo'

'what's that?'

'seriously someone who swallowed a dictionary doesn't know what that is? Santana asked 'come on, we need to get to school'

'Az you ready' Rachel asked

'yeah but I'm driving my car, Dave is not reliable with his piece of shit' Azimio said.

When they got to school, Santana and Rachel entered together. Azimio used the south entrance. They were quickly pulled off to the side by Puck and Sam.

'did we enter the twilight zone' sam asked

'no' Rachel said

'well this is messed up. Why was Rachel berry, two hours later to school?' Puck asked

'how do you know I was late' Rachel asked

'because he came early today' Sam said

'wow I'm impressed' Rachel said. She then found herself push Sam off of her smelling her hair 'off the hair boy'

Sam behaved, he was terrified of pissed off Rachel.

'our little Rachel is a little nypo' Santana said proudly as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulder.

'no I'm not' Rachel said back

'okay, you had sex on all the living room furniture, on the kitchen counter and table, also on a trampoline, not mention shower sex twice and you broke a chair'

'Hey the chair was an accident. We were trying for anal and it didn't work out' Rachel said

Puck and Sam's eyes and mouths widened to their full potential.

'Just curious how long did it last' puck asked

'From like seven last night till five this morning' Rachel said 'why'

'Dam and you can still walk' Sam asked, poking fun at her.

'Hey you had your chance, you choice Mercedes' Rachel snapped back 'what the fuck is Nypo anyway?'

'It's someone who loves having sex' Puck said.

No one was aware of the tall football joke standing five feet away, listening to the whole conversation. He had a plan and he would see it to the end.

**An: here's another chapter. I hope it was alright. I have bigger plans for the coming up story line but I needed this event to help set that up. Also I made a brief mention of the sameceds and Samachel fight. Btw I'm totally a sam and Rachel lover. Have been before the prom episode. So hope this chapter was alright for you. and for those who read my update of my story twisted. My dad is alive but currently in the hospital still and might possibly need a new heart valve. Not sure when we find out. Some people told me I should forget writing for a while, but writing is my therapy and stress reliever. So I'm going keep doing it **


	9. Chapter 9regionals

**An: hope this update is well received. **

Rachel was sleepily soundly in her bed twisted in her purple star comforter. Her dreams varied from regionals to babies. Rachel was kind of confused why babies kept occurring in her dreams. The sounds of whispers grabbed her attention, but she refused to open her eyes. When she was about to go back to whatever she was dreaming about at that moment, she felt the safety of her comforter, escaping her as she felt it untwisted and she fell out of her bed, landing next to her window.

'Oww' Rachel explained, as she began to brace herself to get up

'Britt, try to be nicer to Rachel' Santana said

'Why?' Brittney asked

'She's fragile' Santana said, as Rachel stood up, her body covered with a tight light pink silk nightie, that hugged all her curves, that most didn't know she had, and slightly lower in the chest, where it was about to pop out. Santana made her way over to one of her best friends and took her hands and ran them down Rachel's sides then pulled the area that was supposed to covering up Rachel's breast up higher.

'I'm all for slut' Santana said 'but that's my job'

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the Latina's statement. Rachel looked pasted Santana to find Brittney playing with a stuffed bear on her bed.

'Did your boobs get bigger Ray' Brittney asked

'I don't know. I haven't really been paying attention' Rachel said confused about why Brittney asked her about her chest. 'so why are you here?'

Santana and Brittney stared at each other then back at Rachel.

'Umm Rach, we have Regionals in like five hours' Santana said

'Oh my god I slept in' Rachel started freaking out.

'Calm down, we already picked out an outfit for you.' Santana said, handing Rachel a simple red t-shirt and black yoga pants outfit. 'Now grab yourself a bra and panties, take that outfit and take a shower'

'What about my stuff' Rachel asked

'Our dresses are down stairs. Along with the shoes, headbands, and tights' Santana said 'Kurt has the make-up'

Rachel went into the bathroom, about a half an hour later she was ready to leave. Rachel, Santana, Brittney and Quinn got into to Santana's red range rover. Yeah, she had the same car as members of vocal aderline, but she managed to get in a limited red color with black leather interior. They arrived at the high school, they quickly added Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes into the car before going. Halfway to their destination, Rachel opened up her window and throw up out of it. Thankfully, no passing cars were going by. Santana quickly pulled off to the nearest rest stop. So Blaine could help Rachel clean up. Everyone else was fearful of her throwing up again. After their quick stop, they finally arrived at the theatre, two miles outside of Sandusky. They got out of the car being greeted by Mr. Shuester and the rest of the glee club.

'Sorry we are running late, I kind of threw up, when we were driving here' Rachel apologized

'That's alright' Mr. Shuester explained. ' now get your outfits and go get dressed, you are the ninth group out of ten . so be ready to go by 4p.m.'

'but it says we perform at 5:30' tina stated

' just be ready' Mr. Shuester stated.

Four o'clock came and went, they now where sharing their last breaths scryonized together, before Rachel began to sing out 'low' by Kelly Clarkson, for her solo. After finishing the song, the rest of the group joined her for 'Eleanor Rigby' by the Beatles. Their breaths then joined together again. After, they finished up on the stage, Rachel could feel someone pull at her arm, as she was forced into an empty hallway. Her body slammed against the brick wall. Her eyes went dazed until she could focus on the face that tore her and her step-sister apart, the face of her ex, the face of one Finn Hudson.

Before she could stop Finn, he tore her dress in half and began running his hand down her body kissing her neck. She screamed for help but no one came. If she had looked to her left, all the way down the hallway, stood her boyfriend, Azimio, once he saw the ex-couple together. He dropped the bouquet of tiger lilies and red roses and left, the woman he was going to ask to be his wife, in the hands of her step-sisters boyfriend, her ex-boyfriend and now her rapist.

**An: I know the end is intense. Also, I know it seems strange for Azimio not to go save Rachel. In my mind Azimio, grew up watching his parents fight and his dad cheating. So he doesn't feel like he could ever be good enough for anyone. Plus how far, he was, he could tell it was them but not what was going on. That and I want a big Brother scene between Karosky and Azimio, coming up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: please vote on my polls. Kind of dark. Close to M rating but not there. Hope you appreciate it. Review not required but appreciated **

'... and the winner of the regional glee completion is The New Direction' announced by the not so enthused, possibly drunk old women announcer. When Mr. Shuester was handed over the trophy, he was planning on handing it over to Rachel, because he thought she earned to touch it first, after all the work, she put herself through to get back on track with the group number and earn the solo. Granted it was at the last minute. This also made him think that they need to stop picking their song choices a week before the performance, but that's for a different day. When he continued to look, he'd realized that Finn was nowhere to be found either.

When they got off the stage and into their dressing room, to change back into normal clothing, Puck convinced Sam and Mike to come with him to find Rachel and Finn. It didn't take long, when the three boys heard a high pitch scream, which all new either belonged to a dying cat or the one and only Rachel Berry, they were hoping the first answer. As they got closer, they could make out what was being said.

'Get off me Finn' Rachel said

'You want this' Finn said. As, he turned her around and forced himself into her, don't lie.

'No I don't get off of me.' Rachel said cringing in pain between the words she spoke.

'You bitch' Finn yelled at her, then forced her head to hit the brick wall in front of her.

After Puck heard the sound of her head hitting the wall, He quickly turned the corner and ran. Yeah, she may not be his girl. But she was like a sister to him and no one hurts his family. Sam and Mike quickly followed. Puck got a grip of Finn, and managed to get him away from Rachel. It is a good think that Mike had fast reflexes because he quickly caught her. She had lost her balance and had fainted. Sam took one quick look at Finn then Rachel then ran back to the group and called 911 at the same time. He would call Azimio for Rachel but he didn't have his number. Puck stood their staring at Finn, getting ready to punch him again.

'Dude, put your junk away' puck said. Finn listened because he knew the police where coming. Finn was considering an escape route, so he could pin it on Puck or Sam but puck was smarter than most gave him credit for and he could tell Finn's idea 'don't even think about it'

Meanwhile, Sam reached the room, where the rest of the glee club was hanging out. He nearly hit Brittney in the head as he opened the door up. He spotted Mr. Shuester talking to Ms. Pillsbury, who always followed Mr. Shue around like a sick puppy, So Sam just decided to scream it.

'Finn rapped Rachel and she's fainted. I called 911. I thought you should no'

Mr. Shuester got up quickly.

'Everyone stay, Sam show me where they are and Quinn come with us also'

'Why does Quinn get to go?' Mercedes asked

'Because it deals with my step sister and my soon to be ex boyfriend' Quinn said back

The two blonde teenagers and their teacher left to the location, by the time they got there, the paramedics were putting Rachel on a Gurnee and the police where putting handcuffs on Finn. Quinn walked up to Finn and slapped him across the face.

'We are over. And as for my sister, I hope you rot in hell'

'You hate her' Finn yelled

Quinn slapped him again but this time adding her finger nails scratching his skin. She then went over to be by Rachel's side.

'I'm sorry only family' a young male paretic said to her.

'I'm her step-sister, her dad married my dad last spring' Quinn said.

'Okay, you can come then'

As Quinn left with Rachel in the ambulance and Finn had a free ride to the jail house. Puck looked at Mike, Sam and Mr. Shuester, and all the four could think of was how Quinn got away with slapping Finn in front of the police.

Four hours later,

All the glee club got to Lima General Hospital, including Rachel's dad, Quinn's dad, Finn's mom, Puck's mom, who was technically working but kept checking on her son, a few people from temple showed up, even a few football players including Karosky but Azimio was nowhere to be found.

'How did you even find out about this?' Sam asked Jason, the wide receiver of the football team.

'Santana send a few us text messages to get Azimio and get his ass down here' Jason said. 'But no one can find him'

Soon enough, the doctor walked in.

'Okay, she's stable but we only ask one at a time'

Rachel's dad looked over to Karosky. Most would have found it weird to send in her daughter's ex-bully in first but the two had grown closer as friends.

'David goes in first. I think she'll trust you'

Karosky just nodded his head, as he followed the doctor to Rachel's room.

'I should tell you she's hooked up to a lot of machines, and we are watching her baby non-stop.

'Baby?' Karosky asked the doctor confused. He realized something was off with her but he never thought it was because she was pregnant.

'Yeah she's three weeks along'

With that statement, the doctor opened the door up to the small brunette sleeping on the bed. He whispered something to her and quickly left the room. When he entered back into the room, his face turned white.

'She's pregnant. I don't think she knows it yet and Azimio is nowhere to be found'


	11. Chapter 11

**An: I'm going to try my best to finish up my stories in the next month. Also I really want input for my next story idea. Suggest anything, from any story, 1-shot or multi-shot, what characters should be the main, if you want to collaborate or not. Also I'm up for any challenge but I only know gossip girl, glee, grey's anatomy, friends, will and grace, that 70's show, victorious, suite life on deck, wizards of waverly place, and icarly. So I may ask for a channel or a website if you suggest a show I'm not too familiar with. Also, i'm officially a beta reader now, I'm not the best at grammer but if you need help with what way your story should go or just if it sounds right, hit me up. much love and remember to review**

It had been a week since Rachel was raped by finn, and she still hasn't seen her boyfriend, Azimio. No one knew where he was, not even Karosky, who had been his best friend since ten years old. Then one day it clicked to Karosky, he drove, at least, five hours to a small cottage on Lake Michigan. The small cottage belonged to Azimio's mother, and Azimio actually lived about 2 hours north of the small building before his parents left his life.  
>When Azimio was about eight years old, his family, mom, dad and baby sister April, were still around. One faithful summer night, he could have died. He escaped out the bathroom window, as he heard the trigger of his father's gun shoot and killed his mom and sister. Right when the shot rang out, he just bulleted in the middle of night, not stopping for a breath until he was far away. The police found him walking down a dark alley at the break of dawn. After catching his breath, he was able to tell his story. The house was empty of life just two dead bodies lying across the floor. His father had gone missing, knowing that Azimio would be his own father's next target, he was put into hiding until his father was found dead four months later. It was never clear what had happened. Azimio was then set to live with grandma in Lima, ohio.<p>

Karosky walked up the front steps, to find the front door open with just the screen, in the way of the two best friends. Karosky opened the door and walked in front of a dirty, untidy rugged looking Azimio.

'what are you doing here?'

'what does it look to get you?'

'what's the point? She chose him.'

'who?'

'rachel chose fin. I saw them'

'you saw them'

'yeah, he had her against a wall'

'dude she was being raped. You watched your love get raped and you didn't do anything about it?'

'what could I have done?'

'I don't know, beat Finn up till he was about to die' Karosky said, he saw the look in azimio's eyes. 'just a suggestion. Anyway, hurry up get dress, Rachel and the baby are a basket-case without you'

Azimio stood there frozen. Karosky hadn't realized that he left slipped that she was pregnant

'baby?'

'oh shit wasn't supposed to tell you. Yeah she's having your baby' karosky said. 'now get up and get dressed'.

Azimio quickly got dressed and nearly pushed Karosky over. Karosky just smiled as he watched his best friend leave to return to Rachel. Karosky drove because he believed that Azimio would drive over cliffs and bunny rabbits. After almost 5 hours, they returned to Lima and Karosky drove azimio to rachel's. Azimio got out of the car and went up to the door and rang the door bell. He was about to give up when Rachel opened the door up

'I'm sorry, I left you.' Azimio said

Rachel just grabbed Azimio face and kissed him.

'it's fine, but if you do it again, I will beat your ass' Rachel said, in a serious tone

'well hopefully we won't have to see that' Azimio said

'umm Az, I'm pregnant with twins'

'twins? Are they mine?'

'yes, well I hope they are I'm nearly a month along'

Azimio pulled his girlfriend in close and wrapped her into a hug then kissed her deeply.

**An: so this is the end of this story. Don't worry the story itself isn't done. There will be a sequal in the future. I'm breaking it into multiple stories because I hate when stories are super long like 25 chapters plus**


End file.
